Put Your Records On
by JillRJohnson
Summary: Peyton left town after graduation and is back four years later with the rest of the gang. She has more than a few secrets and a lot of life to get back. How will Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and even Jake react upon seeing her and each other. Lots of dram
1. Hideaway

-1**Author's Note**: Peyton is learning to live again after several traumatic events. Her son's father is a secret. Peyton left town after graduation and is back four years later with the rest of the gang. She has more than a few secrets and a lot of life to get back. How will Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan react to some of the revelations? How will they react to Evan, Peyton's son? How will Peyton react to them. What will be the sadness? What will be the joy?

**Put Your Records On**

The little blonde-haired boy tugged on his mother's pants legs. She looked down into a face that was almost identical to hers. The only difference was the big blue eyes. Hers were hazel. He lifted his thin arms up and she lifted him to her and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby," her voice was smooth and filled with love and concern, "are you ready?"

"Ready," the little boy said, his four-year old voice filled with wonderment and fearlessness.

"Good. Mommy has some friends she needs to see. Some old stories that need endings."

Evan looked at his mother with a puzzled expression. She smiled, "Too deep, huh?"

"Come on, Mommy, let's go," Evan said as he opened the front door.

She nodded and grabbed the last of their bags. It was a long-term trip. There were things in Tree Hill that she needed to take care of. She wasn't sure how long they would be there. Maybe even forever. It was where she wanted to fight her battles, the ones she had struggled so long to stay away from. She opened the door with Evan leading the way. The car was loaded down. She put Evan in his booster seat and buckled him in.

Before she could get in their 4Runner a voice stopped her, "Peyton! Peyton Sawyer, don't you dare leave here without a goodbye."

Peyton turned and saw her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Jinks making her way toward her. Peyton's face brightened with kindness. She loved her neighbors. Especially the silver-haired woman that moved toward her. Mrs. Jinks had taken care of her ever since she had moved into the small garden home in the River Ridge subdivision.

Peyton had been eighteen, scared, alone, four hundred miles from Tree Hill, and four months pregnant. Mrs. Jinks had taken care of her. Nursed her morning sickness with special home remedies and had even been at the hospital when Evan had been born. Peyton loved Mrs. Jinks, Mrs. Jinks loved Peyton and Evan.

"I can't believe you're leaving us," Mrs. Jinks said.

Peyton smiled sweetly, "I know. But it's time."

Mrs. Jinks nodded understandingly, "All good things. Listen sweetheart. What really matters is that you get well, and you take care of that little boy. I've never met such a young girl with so much strength, wisdom and courage. Just keep being brave."

"I'm going to try," Peyton promised, "But it's seeing my friends that scares me the most."

"They'll understand, Peyton. They will. Just be honest with them. All of them."

Peyton glanced at Evan in the backseat. He was already watching a DVD on his portable player. His blue eyes glanced at his mother for a mere second and it made Peyton think of the past. A place she hardly wanted to go, but was about to face head on.

"He'll be okay, sweetie," Mrs. Jinks reassured Peyton as they both looked at Evan through the window. "You're all he needs in this world. Everything and everyone else is just icing on the cake."

Peyton swiped at some random tears and hugged Mrs. Jinks tightly, "I promise I'll write."

"Oh, Peyton, why don't you just email like the rest of the world? You know my address."

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, but I have a tough time sending email to besides, handwritten notes are better. It's an art form."

"Fair enough," the octogenarian smiled. "I'm here if you need me."

Peyton thanked the woman and then after yet another hug, she got in and started the car. Evan had already fallen asleep. She relished the quiet time to think about Tree Hill and what she was going to tell everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas," Haley laughed, "You know you're the only person in the world I know that gets nervous about the first day of school, four years after graduation."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I know Hales, but it's going to be my first day as the head basketball coach. I want to do a good job. Besides, aren't you nervous about your first day too?"

"Not really," Haley lied, "I know I'm going to make a great teacher."

"Can you believe that we're both going to be back at Tree Hill?" Lucas smiled as he sipped another cup of coffee, "I mean it's almost surreal."

Haley nodded and took another drink of hers, "I hope James and Lila aren't annoying your mother."

Lucas waved off the comment, "Are you kidding me? My mother loves the playdates those two have. She says it's like watching you and me all over again."

"They are pretty cute aren't they?" Haley smiled thinking about her son and Karen's daughter. They were almost five and as different as night and day.

"Do you know when Brooke's coming back in?" Lucas asked, eyeing Haley hopefully.

Haley shook her head, "Nope. I talked to her last week and she said that once she finishes developing the new fragrance for her line or label or whatever she'll be in town."

"Is she staying?" Luke asked again, hope gleaming in his eyes.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. She said something about indefinitely, but with Brooke you never know."

"Is Nathan coming back in town soon?"

"Yeah, he's got one more conference and then he'll be back before training," Haley blushed at her husband's name. Five years of marriage and still very much in love.

Lucas beamed with pride, "I'm just still so excited for him turning pro. It's amazing. He should be very proud of himself."

"Dan's proud too," Haley frowned. "He keeps sending letter from prison."

"I'd rather not talk about him, Haley. At all."

Haley nodded knowingly, "You and Nathan both."

The conversation lulled after that as both thought about the past and the murder Dan Scott had committed. It seemed like yesterday and it seemed like a million years ago to both of them. Their thoughts and silence were interrupted by the ring tone of Haley's cell phone.

"Seriously, Haley?" Lucas laughed, "It's been four years. Do you really think 'Don't Cha' is a cool ringtone?"

"Shut up," Haley said before flipping open her cell phone. "Hello?"

She listened as the elderly woman explained who she was and explained to her about a surprise visitor coming to Tree Hill. After several exchanges of words and an exchange of phone numbers, Haley thanked the woman and hung up.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked recognizing the intrigued face Haley wore.

"Her name was Mrs. Jinks. Apparently she's a friend of Peyton's."

"Peyton?" Lucas' voice raised an octave higher, "What about Peyton?"

They hadn't heard from her in four years. Not one word after graduation. So much had happened in the month or so before they had walked the stage, and it made Peyton change. Lucas had often thought about her, missed her. She had been everything to him. But he had moved on. He thought about Brooke Davis…she had not been able to forget Peyton.

"What did she say about Peyton, Haley?"

"Apparently Peyton's heading in our direction as we speak. She should be here sometime tonight." Haley still looked puzzled.

"What else, Haley?" Lucas urged.

Haley looked at him, "She has a four year old son, Luke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke Davis stepped off the plane and felt her legs weaken at the motion. The hours upon hours long flight from Paris had been exhausting. She looked around at the local scenery. The small airport was in the midst of trees. She was home.

She stepped into a limo and waited for her bags to be loaded into the trunk. The driver was given directions and started the car. As they drove from tree-lined street to tree-lined street, Brooke began to feel better. She loved designing clothes, and perfume and even costumes for movies, but nothing was better than Tree Hill.

The limo pulled up in front of the large white house with the red front door. A for sale sign with a sold sticker on it decorated the front yard. Brooke stepped out of the limo and asked the driver to put her bags on the front steps. She took a few minutes before getting out of the car and then stepped out. Her white linen pants were barely wrinkled despite the long hours of flight and riding.

Brooke looked like a million dollars. She took a chance of getting dirty and pulled the for sale sign out of the yard.

"Home sweet home," she smiled as she threw it down.

She thanked and tipped the driver before sending him away. She took her bags in herself and sat just inside the door. One of her Gucci bags was her chair. She looked around the empty house, excited about being back, and excited about…

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts, "Brooke Davis."

"Brooke!" Haley's excited voice flowed from the other end of the line, "Where are you?"

"Home," Brooke said with an unseen smile.

"Which home, Brooke? You own like three of them don't you?" Haley laughed.

Brooke stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "Not anymore. I sold them all. I sold everything."

"Then where are you?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Tree Hill, Hales," Brooke stated happily, "I'm the girl behind the red door again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake Jagelski wanted nothing more than to play guitar and think about nothing. He sipped another drink of beer and realized that thinking about nothing would never be a possibility for him. He had lost too much to ever be whole again. His daughter wanted nothing to do with him, and he didn't blame her. He was a drunk. An alcoholic.

He placed his beer in the cupholder and stepped on the accelerator. The car moved faster through the winding roads of North Carolina. He was heading back to Tree Hill. Back to the place where he had once had it all. Back to the guitar, back to peace, back to Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tree Hill wasn't much further. Peyton felt her stomach tying itself into knots. She knew Mrs. Jinks would have called someone there already warning them, encouraging them to be forgiving, without revealing any secrets. Peyton loved Mrs. Jinks, but she was a nosey old woman.

She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Evan was awake and watching the trees fly by, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes ma'am," his sweet voice answered sleepily. "Are we there yet?"

Peyton had to smile. It was a cliché question and yet one she often asked herself, "Very close Evan. Very close."

"Where'll we live?" Evan asked.

Peyton smiled again, "It's a surprise."

She had actually bought a house. A small cottage home with a fenced in back yard and a river rock front porch. She had bought it without even seeing it. She had seen it enough times when she had lived in Tree Hill to know she always wanted to live there. And now she would. Coming home was beginning to seem like something of a sweet dream. Peyton was beginning to feel…

Her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. She was surprised, even shocked at the voice on the other end of the line.

It was Haley Scott, "Good to know you aren't dead, Peyton Sawyer."


	2. Dare You To Move

-1"Haley Scott?" Peyton asked, not sure what else to do or say.

She heard nothing from the other end of the line as though Haley were waiting for something more from her. Finally after several excruciating seconds, she could hear another voice in the background. It was a voice she had missed. One she had known all too well. Haley spoke.

"So a little bird told us you had flown your hidden coop and were heading our way," there was a short pause, "What do you have to say about that?"

Peyton loved Haley's directness, but she was unprepared for the whys and where-ya-beens, "Nothing I guess."

"Seriously, Peyton," Haley's tone softened from angry old friend, to the girl Peyton once new, "Are you coming home?"

"Home," Peyton thought, the word resonating through every fiber of her being. It had been her home. It had been everything for her, at least until he had happened. She looked in the rearview mirror once again, checking on her beautiful little boy. He looked at her sleepily from the backseat. She returned her eyes to the road ahead and her mind to the phone call.

"Peyton?" Haley sounded unsure.

"I'm here," Peyton answered, "Just checking on Evan. That's why you're really calling me, right? Because you know I have a son."

"That…and I've missed the hell out of you," Haley sounded truthful, sincere.

Peyton's smile was unseen by the rest of the world, but it was soft and sad. Years of regret and fear threatened to spill over onto her cheeks in the form of dangerous tears. She would not cry. Not now, not in front of her son.

"So," Peyton was trying to find a way to tell Haley she was sorry, but knew it was better left for a face-to-face moment. "So I should be in Tree Hill any minute now. Know any good places I can stay?"

"Poor planning much?" Haley's voice held a smile.

Peyton chuckled, "Not really. I actually…well, I bought a house, but it won't be ready for move-in for a few more days. So…"

"You're coming back for good?" Haley was trying her best to hide the excitement in her voice, but was failing miserably.

Peyton nodded although Haley couldn't see her, "Yup. Finalized the paperwork last week and bringing everything we own with us."

"Cool, so…you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah, know any places?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Haley's voice held hope of its own, "Brooke's back."

Peyton's mind stopped cold at the sound of Brooke's name. Her heart broke all over again. Brooke Davis. She was the one person she regretted leaving behind the most. Brooke had ended up being her rock, her everything.

"How is she?" Peyton finally managed to utter.

"Well…she's really rich, but she sounds weird." Haley said, as though Peyton had never missed a beat of Tree Hill news.

"What has she been doing?" Peyton asked honestly curious about Brooke's life.

"That's right you wouldn't know…you quit all of us cold turkey," Haley meant to joke, but it was still like a stabbing sensation in Peyton's heart.

"I didn't quit you guys, Hales," Peyton said quietly, "I…I can't explain it right now, but sooner or later you'll know why I did everything I did."

With that, Peyton hung up the phone. She knew if she exchanged any more words about a past-not-dealt-with she'd break down and sob. That was not something she wanted to do in front of her little boy.

She glanced at him once more before turning onto the road that led to her old home and Evan's new one. He was staring out the window into the growing darkness. A darkness Peyton felt seeping into her soul. Going home wasn't going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"She hung up on you?" Lucas asked Haley incredulously.

Haley shrugged, "I guess so. She wasn't mad or anything. She sounded about like Brooke when I talked to her." 

Lucas was intrigued, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Haley began, "Why would a girl with three houses, tons of money, and her dreams coming true, just up and quit everything and come back here?"

"Exhaustion," Lucas offered."

"No," Haley shook her head, "Anyone else, maybe. But I kept up with Brooke, by phone and a few visits, and she's still little Ms. Energy. She has more bounce than when she was head cheerleader. She's ecstatic about her choice. Something weird is going on. I feel it."

The sadness in Lucas' voice was apparent, "What's Peyton's story then?"

"She's a lot harder to figure out. I mean, she leaves here four plus years ago with no word whatsoever about where she's going, or not-to-mention the bun in the oven. Why? What was so bad that she had to run away from everything…including us."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke Davis was on the prowl. Actually she was just looking for a good beer. Tric had been sold not long after Peyton left and it was now the local country music dive. Waylon Jennings wailed from the jukebox and several people in cowboy hats were dancing on the hardwood floor.

It was definitely different than it used to be, but Brooke loved it. Although she wanted to remember the way life had been, she didn't mind change. Not at all. She moved past several older men at the bar and sat down at the end. She broke open a peanut she had gotten from the bowl on the counter and ordered a Miller Genuine Draft.

As she sipped her first taste of the beer, relishing the simplicity of it, she looked across the bar. Her eyebrows raised, as she took in a face she thought she would never see again. She grabbed her beer and moved next to him.

"Jake Jagelski," Her voice held amusement, and blame. "In all of the places of the world to see you."

Jake looked up in an obviously drunken state, "Brooke Davis."

His slurred pronunciation made Brooke feel sorry for him and disgusted by him all in one sad moment, "What's going on Jake?"

"Came here to find Peyton. Anything of Peyton."

"Well, you may see more of her than you think in the near future. Haley said she's on her way in town."

"Is she bringing Evan with her?" Jake asked still slurring, adding a rocking movement of his upper body.

Brooke looked at him shocked that he already knew about Evan, "Jake? How did you know about him?"

"About the kid?" He shrugged, "I ran into her about four years ago, he was newborn I guess. Still sleeping a lot. We had lunch together."

Brooke felt jealous. He had talked to Peyton. He had information about Peyton that she didn't have. And now he was falling-down drunk.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked truly wanting to find some explanation as to why she lost Peyton Sawyer.

Jake shrugged, his eyes drooping from the weight of alcohol, "Not much. She was definitely different than when I made her leave Savannah. She seemed…I don't know…lost. She answered very few questions about herself, and I did most of the talking."

Jake followed his statement with a shot of tequila. Brooke rolled her eyes and stopped drinking her own beer. She herself didn't drink much anymore, but seeing someone with an obvious drinking problem, it was enough to make her stop in her tracks and rethink her need for a beer.

"Where are you staying?" Brooke asked.

Jake shook his head, almost losing his balance as he did, "Don't know."

Brooke didn't really care about Jake. She felt sorry for him, but not enough to care. She was indifferent about most men these days.

"Hey Brooke," Jake whispered, "Why do you think Peyton left us."

"She didn't leave you, Jake. You weren't even here," Brooke stated quietly, "She left me and Lucas. Mostly, I think she left herself."

Brooke looked to the bartender for help. She asked him to find a cab for Jake and to send him to Lucas' house. She thought it fair enough that Peyton's last two known boyfriends share a house for a night. As she watched Jake's cab disappear into the night, she decided the night was a wash, and decided to go home as well.

She slid behind the wheel of the black 1963 Mercury Comet with red leather interior. Peyton's car. Brooke had bought it from Peyton's dad the year after Peyton left. Even Larry Sawyer didn't know where Peyton had gone. He got an occasional postcard letting him know that she was fine, but he hadn't seen her. It had broken Brooke's heart the day that Haley had called and told her that Mr. Sawyer had died at sea. Alone.

Brooke wasn't even sure if Peyton knew about it. She had always assumed Peyton knew everything. As she turned the Comet onto her street, she was beginning to think that she knew nothing about Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating dinner at a restaurant on the outskirts of town, where no one knew her, Peyton finally had Evan in the car and almost to the heart of town. Familiar places went slowly by as she cruised through. She was trying to figure out a good place to stay.

One face kept finding its way into her thoughts, and so she let her heart lead her. When she finally stopped the SUV, it took her several minutes to realize that in the driveway with the house with the red door, sat the familiar car. It confused her to see it there, and it intrigued her.

She quietly got a sleeping Evan out of the car and walked the long walk to the front door. She inhaled deeply, nerves threatening to ruin her composure, and rang the doorbell. The chime was still the same, making Peyton realize that four years felt like forever, but was a very short time.

Peyton adjusted Evan on her hip and shoulder. He was almost too big to be held anymore. She was about to turn away from the door when it finally swung open. Peyton's heart raced as the familiar face appeared to her. The knot in her throat that had been damming up the tears finally broke and Peyton cried. For the first time in four and a half years she cried.

"Peyton?" Brooke whispered sadly.

Peyton tried to smile through the fresh tears but couldn't, "Brooke."

Brooke looked from Peyton to Evan and back to Peyton. Evan was all Peyton. From the curve of his lips to the cute slightly big ears. Brooke wanted to be mad at Peyton. She wanted to turn her back on her and slam the door in her face, but in her heart and soul she could do nothing but open the door wide for Peyton to come in.

And Peyton did. She entered the familiar house and laid Evan on the couch. He was sleeping soundly. Peyton rain her hand over his hair which was getting long enough to start curling slightly. She made sure he was out and turned to Brooke who waited patiently at the living room doorway.

Peyton nodded, "I'll tell you everything."


	3. Since U Been Gone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to update on the story. Peyton's revelations or rather Brooke's knowledge is big, but there's a LOT more to Peyton's story than meets the eye. So hang in there with me. PLEASE! Thank you all very much for the reviews. Next chapter will include more of Brooke/Peyton, some Lucas/Jake interaction, and Nathan finally gets home. Oh…and little Evan wakes up wondering where his mommy is. STAY TUNED!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas opened the door and was greeted by a taxi driver and a very drunk Jake Jagelski. The cab driver dropped Jake on the doorstep. Jake sat on the concrete and waved bye to the man. Lucas hadn't had time to say anything. With his mouth still agape, Lucas sat on the front porch next to Jake.

"Hey man," Jake smiled drunkenly at Lucas, "When did you get here?"

Lucas shook his head, "You're at my house. How'd you get here?"

"Yellow cab that just pulled out of here," Jake smiled.

"I know that man," Lucas couldn't help but smile, "Who put you in the cab?"

Jake looked as though he was thinking about it, "Oh! Brooke Davis. Nice girl."

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. He pulled Jake off the porch, "Let's get you inside."

Once inside, Jake passed out on Lucas' couch. Lucas called Haley. After three rings, she finally answered.

"You'll never guess who's on my couch," Lucas laughed.

"Better not be Brooke or Peyton you player," Haley half-scolded.

"They'd smell better," Lucas joked. "Jake Jagelski just showed up drunk on my doorstep."

"This is going to be a very interesting year."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke felt her hopes sink as she saw her best friend, her ex-best friend, tied tightly to a wooden chair. The scream had pierced her heart, and now she saw who was holding a knife to Peyton's throat.

"It's okay," Brooke smiled gently, the memory of one of the last times she had seen Peyton seared into her thoughts, "You don't have to tell me anything."

Peyton frowned. She couldn't believe that after four years of being gone Brooke didn't want to know why. Peyton owed Brooke everything, including her life.

"Want some coffee?" Brooke asked.

Peyton was still stunned by the immediate absolution of her past abandoning, "You don't want to know?"

Brooke pulled Peyton by the hand into the kitchen and then spoke, "Of course I want to know what happened to you and where you've been and where he comes from. But if you don't want to tell me, then I'm okay with that too."

Peyton sat down at the table, "I don't understand."

"Look P. Sawyer," Brooke's eyebrows creased, "I guess that's still your last name."

A nod from Peyton encouraged Brooke to continue, "I know curiosity is a deadly thing. I also know a lot more about you than most anyone. In the four years that we haven't talked or seen one another, I made a big decision where you're concerned."

"I saw you," Peyton admitted.

Brooke sat down too, "You saw me? When?"

"On TV. Every chance I got I'd watch Fashion TV just to see if you were on. I was so proud of you the first time I saw you on the set that I called Mrs. Jinks to tell her."

"Mrs. Jinks?" Brooke asked intrigued.

Peyton shook her head, "Long story. What was the decision you made?"

"Huh?" Brooke was almost lost.

Peyton eyed her fingernails nervously, expecting Brooke to say something horrible to her. She felt as though she deserved it after all, "About me. You said you made a big decision about me."

"Oh," Brooke nodded, "Yes. I came across something when I helped clean out your old house, and I promised myself and God that day that if I ever had the chance to talk to you again and to see you, I wouldn't bother with the past. If we can be friends again. If we can talk, if we can trust one another then what happened while your gone is your business. I made the decision to love you. Plain and simple."

"Wow," Peyton said overwhelmed. She had expected anger, painful reminder of how alone she had left her friends. She expected anything but open arms. She knew she wanted to tell Brooke everything. "What was the something you came across?"

"I was in the basement, Peyton. I found the list Derek had made."

Derek laughed as he waved the list in her face, "I wanted to make sure we had it all written down so I wouldn't forget anything. The night has to be perfect."

The 80s music in the background made Peyton want to throw up even more than the stink of Derek's cologne. She could read the list. The last thing on it made her shake in fear. It was one of two things she never wanted to happen to her. And Derek was going to do it.

"The list?" Peyton's voice trembled. It was one of the many details she had tried to repress.

"I'm sorry Peyton," Brooke said. "I shouldn't have mentioned it. I just wanted you to know that I think I know why you left."

Peyton nodded slowly and looked at Brooke's big hazel eyes. Brooke had saved her life once.

Peyton saw Brooke's face, scared and angry all in one pale expression. She felt as though her savior had arrived. For once it was someone other than Lucas rescuing her. It was Brooke and at that very moment, Peyton knew how important Brooke was to her.

"Do you remember that night?" Peyton asked Brooke cryptically. "All of it?"

Brooke was speaking Peyton's code, "The prom. Of course I do."

Both of their faces were drowning in the painful memories. Brooke wasn't sure where it was going.

"You saved me," Peyton stated.

"Nah," her voice was modest, "Right place, right time."

Peyton shook her head, "No. You came because you cared. Even then, after all the horrible things we'd said to each other, you cared."

"So did you, Peyton. It's why I came in the first place," Brooke's thin smile faded into a frown, "He's still in jail."

Peyton nodded, "I know. I was at his parole hearing."

"Derek was quite the psycho," Brooke reminisced.

Peyton's eyes said it all, and despite the pain and fear there, she smiled slightly, "Didn't ruin prom too bad did it?"

Brooke smiled at Peyton, who smiled back at her. They were friends once again, forever. Brooke heard her name as she had been voted queen of the prom. Most people booed her, but she didn't care, because Peyton Sawyer was her best friend again. She was there next to her, clapping.

"Nope," Brooke nodded knowingly, "Prom was okay. But the Honey Grove prom was even better."

"Yeah," Peyton smiled, "No psychos."

Brooke laughed, "Unless you include Chris Keller."

Peyton actually allowed a quiet laugh to escape her mouth. She covered her mouth quickly, surprised by the sound.

"Been awhile since you laughed hasn't it?" Brooke asked.

Peyton had always been surprised and shocked at Brooke keen ability to read her, "Yeah."

"You've had it hard, haven't you?" Brooke cared about Peyton and the things she had been through.

Peyton shrugged, "No more or less hard than anyone else I guess."

"Be honest with me Peyton. You said you would tell me what I wanted to know," Brooke's tone turned serious. "You slept with Lucas when we went to Honey Grove, right?"

Peyton nodded, knowing Evan's paternity was in question, "Yes. I did."

The motel room was cozy despite the fear that coursed through her body. She wanted to be with Lucas. She wanted to show him she loved him, but mostly she wanted to prove that what had happened to her had no effect on her. Lucas was gentle and kind. He was tender and caring, but behind Peyton's fake smile of enjoyment was the terrified heart of a girl lost.

"I know what happened before I got there, Peyton. The night of our prom. I know what he did to you."

Peyton fought Derek with everything she had. It had been her one chance to escape. Right as the drug had worn off, she was still untied, and she tried to run. But he hadn't let her. He had held her down and had hurt her in the worst way possible.

"Brooke…I…" Peyton paled at the knowledge that Brooke was fully aware of what she had been through.

"So," Brooke wanted to be as gentle as possible, "Which one of them is Evan's father?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He tasted the fresh air. It had been four long years. He was a free man thanks to loopholes and legal limbo. He felt as though he had paid his time. Time well-deserved. He knew he had one place he wanted to go. He had to find her. The woman he loved.


	4. Tell It Like it Is

-1**Author's Note: I am SOOOOO Sorry for the delay in this story. It's been a long month and a half, but I'm BACK! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I really hope that the long hiatus hasn't left you bored with the story. Everything will unfold sooner or later. Thank yall again!!!!**

Karen Roe watched as Lila slept soundly in her bed. Safe and serene as though no evil lurked in the world. Karen shut the door to her daughter's room and returned to the living room. Sleepless nights had plagued her ever since her daughter had been born. Thoughts of murder and chaos kept her in a constant state of worry.

It wasn't as though Karen had nothing to worry about. She had received the phone call. The warden had called to tell her that he was out and there had been nothing he could do to stop it. Dan Scott, the murderer of Lila's father had walked out of prison just hours ago.

He had not yet tried to contact Karen, but Karen knew that it would be only a matter of time before he would. The bad guys always come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know," Peyton answered honestly. "I don't know who Evan's father is."

Brooke and Peyton had moved from the kitchen to the back porch where they were drinking coffee. Brooke looked at her best friend and frowned, "You never tried to find out?" 

Peyton shook her head, "I couldn't, Brooke. In order to know I have to do a DNA test and I didn't want Derek to even think for a second that he has a child. So I had to find a way around that. And if I had asked Lucas for a paternity test then he would have known what happened at prom."

Brooke sighed heavily, "I see your dilemma."

Peyton shrugged, "It has just been so much easier to pretend like Evan was just a God-sent angel and that his paternity didn't matter, because regardless of who his father is…he's mine."

Brooke smiled, "He's definitely yours P. Sawyer. From the head to toe. I've never seen a child look more like a parent in all my life."

Peyton smiled happily. Despite the drama and trauma behind Evan's paternity, the beautiful little boy was her sole source of contentment. Not even the nightmares of prom night four years ago or the fear she was facing in the present could sway her happiness when it came to Evan Sawyer.

Peyton's smile faded as she realized Brooke was staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing," Brooke's eyes sparkled with life, "I'm just glad to see you smiling. Those weeks after prom and before graduation. I saw you smile, but it never felt like you meant it. I didn't realize it then, but hindsight is twenty/twenty. You were scared."

Peyton nodded slightly, "All of the time. Even when you stayed with me or we stayed at Luke's. Even when I laughed in Honey Grove, or at graduation, or when I promised Luke that I'd come back. I was scared…and I knew I wouldn't be back."

"But you are back," Brooke half stated, half questioned.

Peyton cleared her throat as she looked up at the stars, "I am back."

"Why now, Peyton? I mean, I'm ecstatic to see you, but why after four years do you suddenly decide it's time to come back?"

Peyton chewed softly on her bottom lip while she tried to decide what information she wanted to reveal. After several minutes of avoiding Brooke's gaze, she finally made eye contact and shook her head, "It's a long drawn out saga, Brooke. You have to be tired."

"Nope," Brooke lied, "Not really."

"You know you really suck at lying to me," Peyton smirked.

Brooke shrugged, "Some things never change. Doesn't matter. We all know what I've been doing the last four years. I want to know where your life has taken you."

"I don't know what you've been doing the last four years," Peyton stated noticing Brooke's lack of self-interest. "As a matter of fact, why would someone so successful suddenly sell their three houses, and move back to Tree Hill, North Carolina?"

It was Brooke's turn to mull over the question. Peyton felt her heart sink with worry as she notice a flicker of darkness cross through Brooke's eyes. "Brooke?"

"It's a long drawn out saga," Brooke finally said. "You tell me yours and maybe I'll share mine."

Peyton watched her old friend with curiosity. She wondered what could have happened in Brooke's life in the last four years to mature her so much, not to mention give her the emptiness that Peyton now recognized in Brooke's eyes. She knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan Scott was exhausted. He had worked hard all week and had one too many interviews. He was ready to get back to a few days of normality with his wife and son. He pulled the car into the driveway and smiled upon seeing that the kitchen light was on. He knew that Haley was waiting up for him.

He quietly closed the door, knowing that James was asleep. He crept into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to see a candle lit on the table and two plates of food waiting for him. Haley greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much," Haley said looking into Nathan's loving eyes.

Nathan smirked, "I missed you too, Hales. I miss you every second I'm not with you."

"You're just saying that because I've got your favorite dinner ready and because you know I'm totally going to have sex with you tonight."

"Doesn't hurt," Nathan laughed.

Haley smacked his arm playfully and pulled him into another kiss. She had missed him so much. Dinner could wait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Luke stared at Jake for a moment more before returning to his bedroom. He wondered what had happened to leave Jake in such disarray. He recalled how together Jake had been in high school. Jake had been one of Lucas' heroes. He had taken such good care of Jenny.

As he took out his wallet and laid it on the dresser, Lucas thought about Nikki. Jenny's mother, Jake's thorn. Perhaps she was the man's downfall.

"Then again," Lucas sighed softly to himself as he looked at his wallet and noticed it had fallen open to a picture of Peyton, "He had loved her too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to know why you're back now after four years of complete isolation from this place," Brooke's gaze was intense and unrelenting.

Peyton swallowed the hard knot in her throat and sighed gently, "Truth is…I…I came for treatment."

Brooke hated that word. It seemed so clinical, "Treatment? What kind of treatment?"

Peyton bit her bottom lip nervously, "Cancer, Brooke. I have cancer."

Brooke closed her eyes in stunned silence. It took her a few minutes to finally open them. She looked into Peyton's big hazel eyes and saw tears dancing on the rims. Brooke's heart was breaking a thousand times over.

Finally she managed to speak, "Cancer? Like Ellie? Breast cancer?"

Peyton nodded trying hard to hold back the painful tears, "Yeah. Breast cancer. I'm supposed to have surgery next week. Tree Hill is smack dab in the middle of the Research Triangle. Some of the best treatment is thirty minutes from here. I wanted to come back for treatment. And…"

Peyton stopped talking as though afraid to share anything else with Brooke. Mrs. Jinks had always told her that if you speak your fear it often came true.

"And what, Peyton?" Brooke was wringing her hands tightly together. Peyton had never seen the brunette so scared and sad all at the same time.

"And I want to be here so that if anything happens to me, I can pick someone for Evan to live with."

Brooke gasped as she allowed the sob in her throat to escape, "That won't be necessary Peyton. I'm going to make damn sure that little boy in there is raised by you. You alone. I'm going to buy you the best doctors and radiologists money can buy."

Peyton hugged Brooke tightly trying to console her. She almost chuckled as she realized that some things, happily, never change. Peyton was the one with cancer and Brooke was the one needing consoling.

Brooke pulled away from Peyton, "I have more money than God, Peyton. I'll make sure you get the very best treatment."

Peyton laughed at Brooke's fierce certainty, "Um…there's something else I have to tell you. When my dad died, he left me a little bit of money."

Brooke cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "How much is a little?"

"Well, apparently he did a really good job of investing his money. When he died he left me almost a million dollars."

Brooke blinked twice, "Huh. Who knew the drudging business was so lucrative."

Peyton smiled, "I told you, he invested wisely. About ten years ago he invested a lot of money in shares of Google."

"That would do it." Brooke laughed.

"So," Peyton smiled jokingly, "Are you richer than me?"

Brooke grinned, "Oh yeah. Big time. Between the clothesline, the perfume, and the mass market magazine, I had no choice but to be rich."

"Weird," Peyton studied Brooke's face. "You'd think you'd be truly happy. But the look in your eyes says that your riches and great career came at a really big price."

Brooke frowned, "Yeah, it did P. Sawyer."

"What? Did you sell your soul to the devil or something?" Peyton joked.

"Something like that, yeah. So when is the surgery?"

Peyton took note at Brooke's unwillingness to talk about herself, "Thursday morning. I was going to see if Haley and Nathan would be willing to keep Evan for a few days while I was in the hospital."

"Are they doing a fell mastectomy?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. But my insurance pays for reconstruction as well. So, I might come out with better boobs then I go in with."

"Right on," Brooke smiled half-heartedly.

"Look," Peyton turned serious, "I know I've been gone a long time and we haven't talked during that entire era, but will you be there with me?"

"Damn straight I will," Brooke took Peyton's hand. "Will you tell anyone else?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, Haley and Nathan will need to know why I need them to watch Evan for me."

"What about Lucas, Peyton?" Brooke dared to venture into dark water.

Peyton sighed and ran a shaky hand over tired eyes, "What about him?"

"Are you going to try to do a DNA test? I mean, do you want Evan to know a father?"

"A father? Yeah, I mean, maybe. It just depends on the father, you know. Evan and I have lived such a relatively uncomplicated life until two weeks ago. He knew about Nathan and Haley and Whitey and Karen and he knew about Lucas and especially you. I told him all about his aunts and uncles in Tree Hill. He's loved you guys since he was old enough to hold a picture in his hands. But if Luke is the father…IF being a big question, I just don't want to turn Evan's life upside down. He'll have so many questions. And if Derek is the father…"

Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug as the blonde began to cry. She cold feel the exhaustion swirling throughout Peyton's entire being. She pulled her by the hand and led her to her old bedroom. Once Brooke promised to keep a close eye on Evan, Peyton gave way to oblivion.

Brooke pulled the cover to her chin and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight P. Sawyer, and welcome home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they lay in bed enjoying the afterglow of a beautiful night together, Haley and Nathan talked about their best friends and what would happen in the future. 

"So why do you think Peyton is back?" Nathan asked Haley, truly curious about the sudden return. "Do you think the kid is Luke's?"

"I have no idea why Peyton is back, and no idea if the kid if Lucas' or not. But his age fit's the timing of it all."

"What do you think Peyton is hiding?" Nathan trusted Haley's instincts. They had always been right.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. It's big whatever it is. And it obviously stared 4 years ago. And it must have made her want to leave Tree Hill."

"So the answer lies in what happened four years ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning light brightly entered the Scott kitchen. Karen had already taken Lily to the café. She had left Jake and Lucas staring at one another across the table. Jake had managed to choke down eggs and bacon despite the alcohol acid churning in his stomach. The words had been few, mostly because of Jake's personal embarrassment.

Luke drank another sip of coffee, "So…did you hear Peyton's back in town."

"I think I vaguely recall hearing Brooke say something like that," Jake answered gruffly. "Is it true?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Haley talked to her yesterday afternoon. She's around Tree Hill somewhere. There's no telling where she stayed last night."

"Do you still love her?" Jake asked with clarity and open eyes.

Lucas shrugged, "It's hard to say. I mean, I do love her, as a friend. But I think her mind and heart were elsewhere. It's why she left, right?"

"She left to protect her kid, I guess." Jake frowned. "I'll be honest. I don't know if he's yours or not, but I'm in love with Peyton and that means I love her kid too."

Luke's face wrinkled in confusion, "You don't even know the kid, do you?"

"Doesn't matter, man, he's part of Peyton so that pretty much makes me adore him."

"Do you think he's mine?" Luke asked truly not knowing.

Jake shook his head, "I really don't know, Luke. Peyton's the only one with the answers right now."

They sat in silence a little while longer before Jake spoke again, "Listen Lucas. If you don't love Peyton. I mean if your heart isn't in it, don't pursue her. Please. I love her and you're the only thing standing in my way."

Luke thought about it seriously respectful of Jake's feelings, "Look, Jake. I don't know if I love Peyton or not, but I don't think I'm the thing standing in your way. She left four years ago of her own free will and she hasn't returned until now. I think something big is brewing with Peyton Sawyer. Bigger than either of us could possibly know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His big beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. Brooke couldn't help but stare at him, fully aware and astonished at his resemblance to Peyton. Everything but those tell-tale blue eyes. She stopped staring once he became aware of her presence.

He rubbed his eyes and in his little boy voice asked, "Am I dreaming?"

Brooke smiled, "Nope, why do you ask?"

"Cause your Aunt Brooke. I only ever saw you in pictures."

Brooke couldn't help herself. She instantly pulled the boy into a tight hug. She felt the boy hug her back. It was amazing how much you could love someone you had never seen before. The thought surprised her as she finally let go of the little boy.

"Hi. I'm Aunt Brooke," Brooke said with a smile holding out her hand.

"I know," Evan stated matter-of-factly. "Mommy named me after you. I'm Evan Davis Sawyer."

Brooke's heart was filled with joy and wonderment. Peyton had never forgotten her. She had even included her in the most important thing in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan Scott stood outside the café watching Karen and Lily clean tables and sing one song or another. He smiled deeply. He had a lot to make up for and he intended to do it. He looked down at the envelope in his hand and turned his attention away from Karen.

He thought about Peyton Sawyer and the things he had heard about while in prison. He thought about Ian and how badly he had hurt Peyton under the guise of Derek Sommers. The thought disgusted Dan, even more than he disgusted himself. Dan and Ian had been cellmates. Dan had pull with local authorities and judges, Derek did not.

The envelope was Peyton's peace of mind. She had visited Dan in prison and asked a favor from him. He agreed willingly and wholeheartedly. Dan was a changed man and he was going to prove it. His first stop was to visit Peyton Sawyer. Where ever she was.


	5. I'm Not Ready to Make Nice

5

Peyton stretched before opening her eyes. The familiar bedroom comforted her as she finally blinked the sleep away. She sat up slowly and smiled as she heard Evan giggling down the stairs. She knew Brooke would be good with him and she was glad she made the decision to show up on Brooke's doorstep the previous evening.

She stood up and stretched again. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and her hair was in its usual curly mess. She opened the door and was surprised when she smelled breakfast. She silently wondered when Brooke had learned to cook.

Brooke and Evan were sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen watching cartoons on a small TV on the kitchen counter. Peyton couldn't help but smile warmly upon seeing her little boy's face lit up with life. She came in and flashed a bashful smile to her old friend. Brooke's face lit up as well upon seeing Peyton.

"Hey Mommy," Evan spoke happily, "I love Aunt Brooke."

Peyton grinned, "Yeah…me too baby."

He grinned up at her, "Can we live with her forever?"

Brooke grinned too, "Yeah, cause I have a pool."

Peyton sat down in the empty chair next to Evan and took a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table, "What about the house I was telling you about, Evan?"

Evan looked thoughtfully at his plate, "Maybe we could live in both places."

Peyton laughed and glanced at Brooke. The brunette looked as though she were miles away. Peyton's forehead creased in concern, "Everything okay, Brooke?"

"Yeah," Brooke lied, "Just imagining traveling back and forth between two houses…how chaotic?"

Brooke ruffled Evan's hair and took her plate to the sink. Peyton took note of the fact that Brooke hadn't eaten hardly anything. She decided not to pursue the issue until she could do it without Evan there. She turned her attention to the cartoon.

"Spongebob is still around?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed as she sat back down with coffee, "Surely you haven't been living under a rock, Peyton? Spongebob never went out of fashion."

"Yeah, Mommy, Spongebob is uber-cool," Evan looked proud of his new slang.

Peyton raised an amused eyebrow at her oldest friend, "These are the things you choose to teach him?"

"Hey," Brooke grinned devilishly, "I'm the cool aunt."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He stood outside the red door debating whether he should ring the doorbell or not. He had heard the laughter from within and it had made him smile. He tried to imagine the little boy inside and his heart soared. He took a chance and pushed his index finger against the button.

A strong chime resounded throughout the house. He knew he couldn't turn back now. He waited patiently and within a few minutes he heard footsteps coming to him from the other side of the door. It swung open slowly to reveal a radiant and gorgeous Brooke Davis. She looked at him and smirked.

"Lucas Scott. I was wondering when we would see your face around here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton stood where she could see Luke but he couldn't see her. The sight of him made Peyton tremble. He had once been her whole world, and now she could barely imagine him in it. She listened as he and Brooke exchanged hellos and a hug. He asked where Peyton was and Peyton realized that she could not go any longer without talking to him. She stepped from her hiding place in the living room.

"I'm right here," She said, her voice steady and strong despite the menagerie of emotions coursing through her veins.

Luke looked Peyton up and down as though trying to assess her realness. He smiled gently at her and slipped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Peyton immediately felt the discomfort spread through her body and she pulled away quickly from her once-boyfriend.

She glanced at Brooke who noticed the tension in Peyton. Peyton knew that even after four years, Brooke could read her like a book. She smiled up at Lucas, "Good to see you."

"Yeah," Lucas looked as though he had a million questions. Before he had a chance to ask anything Evan bounded into the room.

"Aunt Brooke," He said enthusiastically not noticing the new face in the room. "Will you teach me how to swim today?"

"Well, Evan, I think that's a great idea. It'll give your mommy time to visit with old friends."

Evan finally looked up at Lucas, "You're Uncle Luke, right?"

Peyton placed a gentle hand on Evan's blonde head, "Evan, this is Luke. Luke, this is my son, Evan."

Luke kneeled down and came eye to eye with the boy. Peyton's heart pounded as she realized he was examining the boys face for any tell-tale signs that he was Luke's. Luke smiled up at Peyton.

"He looks just like you, Pey."

Peyton smiled slightly, "Where you headed after this stop?"

"Thought I'd head on over to the café for some coffee and to see my little sister, then I was going to visit Nathan and Haley for a little while. Want to come?" Lucas looked at Peyton longingly.

Peyton didn't really want to visit everyone without Brooke and Evan. And she wasn't even close to being ready to rekindle anything with Luke. However, she didn't want to face everyone alone. She eyed Brooke silently begging for her assistance in the matter. Brooke instantly caught the meaning.

Brooke looked down at the mini version of Peyton, "Hey Evan, let's go get you ready. We're going to spend the day with your mommy and Uncle Luke so you can see the town where your mommy grew up."

Evan grinned wildly, "Alright! But I don't have to drink coffee do I?"

"No," Peyton laughed, "We won't make you drink coffee. But I bet Karen probably has some good hot chocolate for you though."

Brooke and Evan disappeared up the stairs leaving Peyton alone with Luke. Luke took a seat on the couch in the living room and Peyton sat in a chair nearby. He looked at her for a few moments before finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Where have you been Peyton?"

Peyton didn't like his tone, as though she owed him an explanation. But she knew she did owe him something, especially if Evan turned out to be his.

"I've been five hours away."

Lucas shrugged and shook his head, "That doesn't tell me a lot. What about Evan?"

Peyton's stomach ached she knew it was coming, "What about him?"

"Is he mine, Peyton?" Lucas' voice was demanding, not curious or even gentle but demanding.

Peyton exhaled slowly. She had been so used to taking care of Evan and herself that the idea of anyone, especially Lucas Scott demanding something from her made her defensive and angry. She debated whether or not she should tell him the truth, but then she looked into his soulful blue eyes and hoped against hope that Lucas was Evan's father.

"Peyton? Is he mine?" His voice was now soft and tender. Peyton noted the hope that was there. Perhaps he, too, knew that it would be best if he were Evan's father.

Peyton had to be honest, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lucas ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Who else, Peyton? I thought I was the only one at the time? Who was he?"

Peyton glared at him. He should have known then. He should have seen the change in her, but he hadn't, no one had. She shook her head and smiled a fake smile, "What makes you think it wasn't more than one guy Luke? Maybe there was you and a few others."

Lucas' teeth clinched together in anger, "Because that's not who you are Peyton. You never were and you never could be. He must have been pretty special for you to protect him that way."

Peyton knew that Lucas was talking about some imaginary man in his head that Peyton had an affair with. Peyton thought only of Evan. Her voice filled with venom, "Yeah. He's special as they get Luke and I'll protect him until the day I die."

Luke's fists balled up in anger, "What happened to you, Peyton? You used to be so brave and kind, not you're just a bitch."

With that Lucas walked out the front door without bothering to close it behind him. Peyton sat down on the couch again and allowed the tears to fall. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to keep her secret about prom night and she didn't care if Lucas thought she was a whore in order to do so. It was easier than everyone knowing the truth.

She didn't even hear Brooke coming into the room, "That didn't go very well, huh?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. She had always been amused by Brooke's penchant for stating the obvious, "About as well as could be expected."

"Why didn't you just tell him about Prom night?" Brooke asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind Peyton's ear.

"I…I don't know. He was asking me questions like he deserves answers."

"Well…if Evan is his, Peyton, he does deserve that answer at least."

Peyton nodded, "Not after the way he just acted."

"He's just confused, give him another chance when he calms down," Brooke looked up the stairs, "I hope it's okay with you that I let Evan play the Wii."

Peyton nodded, "He loves that thing."

"Want to go visiting, or do you want to stay here by the pool all day?" Brooke asked secretly hoping to have Peyton all to herself for just one more day.

"Honestly," Peyton said, "Can we just stay here? I don't want to seek out trouble, especially when it will find me before too long anyway."

Brooke nodded, "I'm sure Haley will stop by today to see us."

Peyton smiled at the thought of Haley James Scott, "Yeah, but Hales isn't trouble. She's family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas slammed the door to the house jerking Jake out of a nap. Jake looked at the blonde's face and shook his head, "You went to see her didn't you?"

Luke looked at Jake with a scowl, "So?"

"So I could have told you how to act and not act."

"Yeah?" Lucas sneered, "What makes you the Peyton expert all of sudden?"

"I told you seemed different man. She's not the same Peyton."

Lucas nodded and sat down running both hands across his face, "That's for sure. When did she get so mean?"

Jake shook his head, "Peyton is not now nor has she ever been mean, Luke. She's a mom. Mom's will do anything to protect their children from the world. Look at your mom."

Lucas nodded in agreement, "She just seemed so…so cold."

XXXXXXXXXX

Peyton let the sun warm her pale body as she watched Brooke and Evan splash around in the pool. Brooke had driven to the store earlier and when she got home an hour later, Peyton realized she had bought too much. Evan now sported the coast guard approved child's lifejacket with the face of a duck on it. Peyton smiled sincerely as she watched the brunette splash the small boy after he splashed her.

It was almost normal, something Peyton hadn't felt in years. Brooke looked up at the doting mom and grinned, "Feels sort of like old times, huh? Except with a kid and all."

Peyton nodded, "I was just thinking that."

Peyton watched as Brooke and Evan got out of the pool. She couldn't help but stare as Brooke, in her two piece bikini toweled off. She took note of two small scars on Brooke's lower abdomen. She was caught staring by Brooke.

"I'm still the hottest girl in town right?" Brooke laughed.

Peyton head the undertones in her words. Brooke wasn't being a braggart. She was far from it. Her voice held inclinations of self-consciousness and insecurity. Somewhere between high school and now, Brooke had been emotionally or mentally beaten down. Peyton's concern began to increase for her now-reserved friend.

"Evan," Peyton hugged her soaking wet son, "Why don't we get you changed, fed and in the bed for a nap."

"Awwww, mommy," Evan protested, "Do I have to?"

Brooke knelt down in front of him, "If you want to go get ice cream this afternoon you better."

Evan took off into the house followed by Brooke and Peyton. Peyton fell behind Brooke a little but grabbed her friend by the arm and turned her toward her, "After Evan's asleep we need to talk."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked truly concerned.

Peyton touched Brooke's cheek with a steady hand, "I'm more concerned with how you are."


	6. Fallen

6

Peyton made sure Evan was asleep before returning to Brooke who waited patiently by the pool. They had all eaten lunch, showered and changed before Evan was put to bed for his nap. Peyton was relieved that he had gone down without a fight.

She eyed Brooke as she walked toward her. There was nervousness about her old friend. She knew that whatever Brooke was hiding it was painful, or at the very least, burdensome. Peyton sat sideways on the lounge chair that Brooke occupied.

"What's up P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked half-smiling, half waiting for the bombs to drop.

Peyton looked at Brooke's wide eyes, "What's really going on with you?"

"Which part?" Brooke wasn't going to give up her secrets easily.

Peyton shrugged, "Let's start with why you sold everything you own, bought this house and moved back to Tree Hill."

Brooke exhaled the breath she had been holding and chuckled slightly, "Can we start with something easier?"

Peyton nodded, "Start wherever you want to start from."

Brooke was silent for several minutes as she collected her words and thoughts and tried to put them in some order. She finally decided to start at the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan looked at Haley and smiled as she and Jamie played checkers by the pool. Lucas was sitting next to him taking in the scene as well. They had been discussing Peyton, Evan, and what rights, if any, Lucas had.

"If he's mine, Nate, I'm not going to be able to stay out of his life."

Nate nodded and gave Lucas his full attention again, "Look, if he's yours then you have every right to take care of him, or at least help take care of him, but you have to face the fact that there could be a good chance that he's not yours. I mean…if Peyton was a hundred percent sure he was yours, I don't think she would have left."

Haley caught onto the conversation and joined in as she moved her piece into play, "Look. Peyton's not the sleep-around kind of girl. She never was and I doubt she is now. Something's completely not right here, and what we need to do instead of figuring out where Lucas fits in is figure out what's wrong with Peyton and where it all started."

The men nodded and shrugged. Nathan frowned, "She left after graduation so it had to have been that long ago."

"Well duh," Lucas mocked, "She was obviously pregnant when she left."

Haley's mind was spinning with thoughts. As Nathan and Lucas continued to think aloud, Haley came to her own conclusion. She recalled all the events of their senior year. Peyton had been mostly happy. Haley had seen her smile on more than one occasion even after what had happened with Derek.

The truth hit Haley like a ton of bricks, "Derek?"

"What's that Hales?" Nathan asked not hearing the soft whisper that had escaped her lips.

Haley shook her head, knowing she couldn't say anything until she learned the truth, any way possible, "Nothing."

She stood to leave, "I forgot…I've got to check on some school stuff I had ordered from Kinkos. I'll be back in a little while."

She exited the back porch and disappeared inside the house. Within a few minutes they heard her car peeling out of the driveway.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugged again as he took Haley's seat in front of where Jamie was still contemplating the game, "She's a woman…who knows."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"When I left Tree Hill and went to New York, I met someone."

Brooke's voice was as soft as Peyton had ever heard it. Peyton could almost touch the sadness that flowed from Brooke's body.

"Someone? Like a guy?" Peyton asked gently urging Brooke to continue.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. He…he made me feel like I was untouchable, unstoppable. He made me feel like I could do no wrong and was queen of the world. He was beautiful, intelligent, well-dressed, funny…everything I'd ever dreamed about when thinking about a partner for life."

Peyton nudged Brooke's shoulder with her own, "He sounds perfect."

Brooke frowned and stood up. She began to pace the length of the pool as Peyton sat helplessly and watched. She could remember many painful nights she spent pacing the floor trying to resolve issues with the demons within. She let Brooke continue.

"He was perfect. At least that's what I thought. We dated for two years. Then, two years ago, in a private ceremony we got married in France."

Peyton was stunned. She didn't know Brooke had been married. It quickly dawned on her that no one had known. Peyton felt a twinge of guilt mixed with jealousy. She knew that no one deserved someone as good as Brooke Davis.

Brooke acknowledged Peyton's stunned expression, "Yeah…shocker, huh?" 

Brooke sat down across from Peyton, their knees almost touching. She felt like she needed to explain, "I didn't really love him Peyton. We just made sense. He was wealthy. I was wealthy. I had a clothing line. He owned major department stores in Europe. I didn't love him. But I guess I just thought that there was nothing left for me to do in life. I hadn't seen or talked to you in two years and I guess I thought you were…maybe you had…I don't know what I thought. Doesn't matter now anyway."

Peyton tried to decipher why Brooke would feel the need to explain her feelings about her husband, "What is your husband's name?"

"Ex-husband. It was Tyler. Tyler Desmond."

Peyton committed the name to memory for future reference, "What happened?" 

"We got divorced two months ago."

Peyton shook her head as she thought about the scars on Brooke's abdomen, "What happened, Brooke?"

Brooke watched an any crawl across the concrete and sighed, "He wasn't perfect. In fact, he was a monster."

Peyton's hands clasped tightly together as she bit her tongue trying not to cuss. She could see the pain in Brooke's expression as she looked into Peyton's eyes. Peyton waited patiently for Brooke to continue.

Brooke shuddered and sighed again, "He changed overnight, on our honeymoon. He became…he became someone else. I was looking at a glass object in our suite and I accidentally dropped it. Of course it shattered and I thought it was funny because it was a cheap object anyway and I knew we could easily buy a new one or pay for the damage. But Tyler…he…he started screaming at me. He told me I was an idiot, called me stupid. He…he slapped me and then made me clean it up."

Peyton was appalled and ready to kill him, "God, Brooke, I am so sorry."

Brooke shook her head with a quiet laugh, "That was just the beginning. He apologized profusely and then somehow I forgave him and we ended up having sex. I just thought maybe he was having a bad day."

"Brooke." Peyton chided softly.

"Oh, don't worry, I know better now. But then…I was 20 years old. I was still such a kid. Believe me. Tyler made damn sure I grew up."

Brooke leaned back slightly, "There were too many instances to count. Too many bruises covered and hidden."

"Why didn't you tell someone Brooke?"

"Because I couldn't find you, and there was no one…has never been anyone else to tell."

Peyton's guilt was insurmountable as she hugged Brooke, who was now letting the tears fall freely, "Brooke. I'm sorry. I should have been there. I shouldn't have been so selfish and…I should have thought about you. If no one else you should have been…"

Brooke held up her hand, "Stop. Peyton. This isn't a guilt trip. I just didn't want to tell anyone. You were…are the only person I can trust. My mother only cared about reputation. I once mentioned it to her, just hypothetically and her solution was to stay quiet, keep my mouth shut and be a good girl, that way the company wouldn't take a nose dive in stocks."

Peyton couldn't bear to see her friend remembering such awfulness but she knew that Brooke needed to talk about it. And judging from what Brooke was saying, Peyton knew that no one knew the extent of Tyler Desmond's abuse. She watched Brooke's hazel eyes cloud over again as a memory invaded her.

"Seven months ago, while in New York, I found out I was pregnant. I was about three months along."

Brooke paused as Peyton let that sink in. She continued only after Peyton took a hold of her hands. "Tyler didn't want children. I wasn't ready to be pregnant but there was this precious life growing inside of me and I wasn't about to give it up without a fight. And a fight we had. It was physical, very physical, and I lost the baby."

Brooke took one of her hands away to wipe away some tears giving it back to Peyton immediately, "I was in the hospital for over a week. Tyler told the staff that I fell down the stairs. I know, it's so cliché. But the hospital staff, namely the doctor and my night nurse, didn't believe him so they spoke to me one night, privately and I told them everything. I told them that I didn't want to press charges, I just wanted a divorce."

"The fight…is that where the scars came from?" Peyton had to know. She had to be able to help, to understand.

Brooke frowned more deeply, "Pretty much. When I said it was physical…I…Tyler knocked me unconscious and…the way I lost the baby was…"

Peyton had never seen Brooke cry so hard in her entire life. She had never seen her so alone and in pain, "Brooke?"

"He used a…he used a coat hanger Peyton. That's how I lost the baby. I woke up from the pain. That's when he called 911."

"Oh god," it was the only proper response Peyton had to the absolute worst thing she had ever heard. Suddenly, the things that happened with Derek didn't seem to matter any more. It wasn't that it wasn't just as horrible, but Brooke's pain was so much more to her. It made her hurt worse to see Brooke in pain than to deal with her own pain.

"Oh god," Peyton said again as she wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

"There was a lot of damage so they did a laparoscopic hysterectomy. That's where the scars come from."

That revelation sent Peyton reeling. Brooke couldn't have children and she had been hiding one all along. Peyton began to wonder if perhaps showing up on Brooke's doorstep with a child made things worse for Brooke.

They sat in silence the tears finally subsiding enough for Brooke to continue. She felt as though she had said so much that she needed to say and yet there was always more.

"I never went back to our house after that. I filed for divorce. He threatened me and continues to threaten me. I sold the three houses that were in my name and then I turned around and sold my company in a deal that would keep me monetarily comfortable for life. I don't know where Tyler is, I'm sure he's plotting his revenge. But the day he finds me, it'll be a day he regrets."

There was a voice behind them that made both girls jump up in fear. Peyton's hands shook slightly as she saw the newcomer. Brooke was more confident quickly wiping away tears and straightening her stance protectively in front of Peyton.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked.

Dan Scott held up a hand defensively, "I'm sorry. I'm very sorry I didn't mean to intrude but I knocked and rang the doorbell. I heard your voices. I promise I wasn't listening."

Brooke was surprised when Peyton stepped closer to Dan, "Is that for me?"

Dan nodded almost apologetically. Peyton didn't like him. She didn't like what he had done to Karen and Lucas by taking away Keith Scott, his own brother, but she did see some kindness in his sympathetic gaze.

"Thank you," Peyton said as she graciously accepted the envelope from him. Brooke continued to watch silently having no idea what was going on.

"If you ever need anything, Peyton, you just let me know. I'd be happy to get rid of him. Any time."

Peyton smiled half-heartedly, "Don't tempt me."

Dan smiled, nodded, and then disappeared the way he came. Peyton clutched the envelope tightly and looked at Brooke innocently.

Brooke's hands flew to her hips in defiance, "What the hell?"

Peyton shrugged, "Dan's just doing a little secret agent work for me."

"Such as?" Brooke demanded.

Peyton held up the envelope, "It's Derek's DNA."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley didn't see Dan as he drove away. Her mind was too preoccupied on the painful questions she wanted to ask Peyton. She hadn't seen the blonde in four years but there was a lot she wanted to know and a lot of time she wanted to catch up on. She was pretty sure that she knew why Peyton left and frankly…she didn't blame her.


End file.
